


You bring out the worst

by MagicalFoxes



Series: Now until forever [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, I live for these two being little assholes together, I suck at tags, Leo is mentioned for like like a second, M/M, They're friendship is bad for everyone except them, yuri totally does not have a crush what the hell you sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFoxes/pseuds/MagicalFoxes
Summary: Sara humphs, getting up and stalking away. “You two are a nightmare together.”Yuri feels a small sense of pride at that. It isn't the first time someone has made the claim. Yuuri says they bring out the best in each other, Victor says it's the worst.





	You bring out the worst

Otabek has always been quiet and he's never had very many friends, that's just the way he's always been. It’s never been unusual to find him sitting away from a crowd, thumbing through his phone, and absolutely no one believed he was actually a DJ. It took four videos to convince people he wasn't joking. He's not what one would call a people person.

Not that he's rude, it isn't like he ignores everyone completely or treats them poorly, he just doesn't reach out. He doesn't speak first, or push himself into an ongoing conversation, or really try to be overly friendly at all. Or even averagely friendly for that matter. 

So why in the hell he’s laughing and joking with Yuri in the stands is beyond everyone’s comprehension.

Yuri leans over and whispers something that has Otabek cracking up behind his hand and eventually Yuri joins him. Sara shoots them both sharp looks, and they quickly try to stifle their laughter. Georgi is on the ice, make-up done to look like tear tracks down his face and costume so unbelievably gaudy. Yuri can't help but make jokes.

“If you two can't be respectful, maybe you shouldn't watch,” Sara says as the program ends.

“Oh don't be so sensitive,” Yuri tells her, rolling his eyes. “It's not like you could take him seriously either.”

“No wonder he’s still single,” Otabek mumbles. “Even Sara can't take him seriously.”

Yuri laughs again.

Sara humphs, getting up and stalking away. “You two are a nightmare together.”

Yuri feels a small sense of pride at that. It isn't the first time someone has made the claim. Yuuri says they bring out the best in each other, Victor says it's the worst. 

Mila stands to follow her friend, “Don't listen to her,” she says. “She’s just in a bad mood because some guy blew her off," she smirks, “besides, I think you're the cutest couple here.”

That's shuts them both up.

Yuri blushes every shade of red, “Shut-up, Mila,” he growls, ducking his head to hide deeper in his hood.

"What's the matter?" Otabek asks. "Would dating me be that bad?"

It's a joke. Yuri knows it's a joke. He also knows that his best friend is expecting some sort of snarky response. But there's something moving around in the pit of his stomach all of the sudden and he's pretty sure that if Otabek keeps looking at him, he's going to throw up.

"Oh, Victor's up next."

Insert Leo.

Yuri breathes a heavy sigh as the American sits in the row directly in front of him. He looks down to the ice where, sure enough, the one and only Victor Nikiforov is gliding out to the center. The pig is rink side, cheering him on with that stupid, dopey, lovesick look on his face that always makes Yuri want to hurl something at him.

He brightens at the sudden realization that he still has a handful of hair ties in his pocket. Big, elastic, hair ties. Lilia had insisted he bring extra in case the one he always carried on his wrist snapped while doing his hair.

"Otabek," Yuri says quietly as he pulls the black bands from his jacket. "Ten points if you hit the pig."

Otabek takes half and nods toward the camera man at the bottom of the stands. "Five for the cameras."

Yuri lets a band fly and high-fives Otabek when it hits Katsuki's shoulder. Whatever he was previously feeling long forgotten, Yuri fills his head with tallies of their points instead.

The question here should be: "aren't you both a little old for such childish antics?" And the simple answer would be yes. But Yuri's bored out of his mind, and, it's like everyone is always saying: They bring out the worst in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short again but I still think it's cute...
> 
> I'm writing on my phone, so any spelling mistakes can be blamed on Autocorrect and my lack of awareness.


End file.
